


Watching From Afar

by mitkit99



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cato Hates Peeta, Cato Loves Katniss, Cato's Dead, Death, F/M, Finnick Is A Peacock, Jealous Cato, Spirit Cato, katniss dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: Cato's PoV while watching the events in the series play out with a twist ending.





	

As I stared down at the two star-crossed lovers as they had been called I felt my stomach churn. Why was it him? She should have made it out but he should have died in the bloodbath. Why didn't I kill him then?

They were on their victory tour now. She had been successfully ignoring him which I was glad. I still made my way into her dreams every night. That part of her subconscious would and always would be mine.

She had a nightmare about my death when he came in and held her. My fingers itched too kill him, to shred him apart for touching my Katniss. She reluctantly let him stay, though I know she only did it to be nice since they both had the dreams.

I wanted to kill Snow when he messed with the Quarter Quell announcement and made her go back into the arena. It wasn't the same one where I died but still. How could he put every one of the victors that had lost so much in the very place that took it?

When he volunteered I wanted to dance in my excitement. The universe was finally doing right, sending him to the slaughter he shouldn't have survived the first time. She would come out the only victor this time.

I wanted to scoff at the lie he told. Katniss pregnant? Is the Capital really that stupid? My Katniss is way too smart and has too much dignity to sleep with that moron.

When he died in the arena after hitting the force field I almost screamed in happiness. The universe had finally righted itself. Then that prissy peacock known as Finnick Odair was stupid enough to bring him back so he could kiss the love of my life. God, the world was right for a moment and that fish out of water had to bring it back into the wrong side of alignment. Then he ruined it again when he saved him in the fog. His mentor Maggs should have lived instead of Bread Boy.

I thought I died when they kissed on the beach. What was she doing? Katniss is mine. The unworthy boy had no right touching her. I visited her in dreams that night. I asked her why. She thought I meant why had she killed me but I really meant why had she let him touch her?

When the force field blew up and separates them I was happy. They weren't together anymore and all Snow had to do was kill Peeta and everything would be perfect. Instead he hijacked him which is pretty close. The insanity will probably finish him off.

I wasn't as jealous when she kissed Gale, knowing that she only did it to cheer him up. I would have preferred a hug or some comforting words but that was okay. As long as Peeta didn't touch her again I was fine.

When she got shot in District 2, my home, I felt my heart stop. Was the universe really going to let my own district retrieve her back where she rightfully belonged, in my arms and safe from the evil world of hunger games and sadistic presidents? She lived though so I knew I would have to wait a little longer before she returned to my side.

The Capital was too dangerous for her. When Coin sent her there I wanted to go down and run her through with my sword. Didn't that vengeful, jealous, witch know the danger Katniss would be in? I was proven right when her sister, commander, and Finnick were killed.

When she shot Coin I wanted to scream. Katniss was smart for shooting her; she would have run Panem to the ground. Snow still died and no one really knows why or how but no one really cares either. Her treatment was awful and her trial was even worse. They didn't kill her thank god, but still they banished her to that hellhole she had called home for seventeen years.

Peeta returned to Twelve soon after, somewhat cured from his hijacking and ready to settle down with Katniss and have a family with her. No way was that happening on my part so I pulled some strings. One night when she was asleep I appeared and asked her if she wanted to join me in peace. Her answer was of course yes and she left the world that night and returned to my arms. She got to see her family and friends again and was, for the first time in a long time, truly happy.

Peeta married that Delly girl and had a bunch of kids with her. I honestly don't keep tabs on him. Katniss and I live happy ever after in our heaven right here.

I am Cato and this is the story of how I finally claimed the Girl on Fire.


End file.
